Wie könnte es nach Elisabeths Tod weitergehen?
by Haikoelschen
Summary: Meine Erste Fanfiction zum Musical Elisabeth, der Titel sagt eigentlich alles
1. Prolog

Hallo, dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles.

Nichts gehört mir nur die Story.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlass doch mal ein Review.

Prolog

Der Tod saß in seinem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, fernab von allen Menschen.

Er dachte nach. Jahrelang hatte er nicht gewusst, was er fühlte. Er wollte nur immer in IHRER Nähe sein, er wollte SIE zu sich in sein Reich holen. Nun wusste er, er liebte SIE.

Endlich vor einigen Stunden hatte SIE sein Reich betreten.

SIE war nun hier und für immer in seiner Nähe.

IHR Kuss war voller Liebe und Sehnsucht gewesen.

Nie hatte SIE den Mut zu ihm zu kommen, nun hatte ein anderer IHR den Weg gewiesen.

Der Tod hatte alles was er wollte.

Die Frau, die er liebte war nun für immer hier.

Kaiserin und Königin war sie gewesen.

Nun sollte sie die Frau an seiner Seite werden.

Elisabeth.


	2. Kapitel 1

1. Kapitel

Elisabeth konnte sich immer noch nicht erinnern, was passiert war.

Nur eines wusste sie, sie war tot.

Ihr langgehegter Wunsch war wahr geworden.

Endlich konnte sie dem Leben entfliehen. Wie verhasst ihr Wien doch immer gewesen war. Wie fremd ihr Mann ihr immer war. Das einzige was sie zuletzt verband war die Freundschaft zur Schratt. Sie hatte diese Freundschaft gefördert.

Doch sie war seit der Hochzeit ihrer „Einzigen" alleine.

Verlassen, von allen die sie je geliebt hatte.

Nein. Einer hatte immer zu ihr gehalten.

Ihr Freund in der Nacht, er der sie mehr als einmal aufgefordert hatte ihm zu folgen.

Er konnte ihr das geben, was sie immer wollte.

Freiheit.

Wie Franz-Joseph liebe er sie über alles. Doch Franz-Joseph war Kaiser, er war nicht frei, so konnte sie an seiner Seite auch nie frei sein.

Wäre er doch kein Kaiser gewesen, vielleicht wären sie dann glücklich geworden und sie hätte alle ihre Kinder lieben können.

Sophie, sie war so jung als sie starb.

Gisela, sie war ihr immer so fremd gewesen.

Rudolph, er war ihr einziger Sohn, so ähnlich und doch so fremd.

Valerie, ihre „Einzige", ihr Geschenk an Ungarn.

Sie hätten eine glückliche Familie werden können ohne all denn Prunk und den Tratsch.

Immer war sie davor geflohen.

Nie fühlte sie sich stark genug.

Nur ein einziges Mal mischte sie sich in die Politik ein, als es um ihr geliebtes Ungarn ging.

Hätte sie Ungarn genauso geliebt, wäre Franz-Joseph nur ein Schneider gewesen?

Mit diesen Gedanken legte sie sich in ein Himmelbett, welches auf einer Wiese stand.

Dorthin hatte man sie gebracht, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie tot war.

Nun konnte sie frei sein und den Tod lieben.


	3. Kapitel 2

2. Kapitel

Er spürte SIE. Noch nie war SIE ihm so nahe wie jetzt.

SIE war in seinem Reich.

Sein Reich war etwas Besonderes. Jeder Mensch der starb betrat sein Reich, so wie er sein wollte.

Ein Alter Mensch konnte wieder jung werden und ein Junger Mensch konnte älter werden.

SIE war wieder so schön geworden, wie SIE einst war.

Man hatte SIE im Leben für IHRE Schönheit bewundert. Im Alter, hatte SIE sich nicht mehr porträtieren oder photographieren lassen.

Er brauchte kein Bild von IHR, er sah SIE wo auch immer SIE war.

Noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass er Gefühle für einen Menschen entwickelt hatte.

Er holte sie aus dem Leben, wenn ihre Zeit vorbei war und begegnete ihnen in seinem Reich, wann immer er sich ihnen zeigte. Doch nie fühlte er solche Sehnsucht einen bestimmten Menschen zu sehen, in seinem Reich und seinen Armen zu haben, alles mit ihm zu teilen.

Darüber dachte er nach, es wunderte ihm, warum er diese Gefühle auf einmal hatte.

Es gab ihn solange es die Menschen gab, doch nur SIE zog ihn so in ihren Bann.

Wann hatte das angefangen?

Mit dem Tag IHRES Sturzes vom Pferd.

Da war er auf sie und ihr Schicksal aufmerksam geworden. Kein Tag verging, an dem er sie nicht beobachtete.

Manchmal vergaß er fast seine Arbeit, die Menschen in sein Reich zu holen.

Wenn er dachte, es wären zu wenige benutzte er seine Macht und seinen Einfluss und sorgte für Krieg. Im Krieg starben immer viele Menschen.

War er ein Menschenverächter?

Nein, er erledigte nur seine Aufgabe.

Plötzlich spürte er IHR Bedürfnis ihn zu sehen.

Er wollte diesem nachkommen.


End file.
